leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Rampao/Shiraia, the Lightspeed Goddess
Intro Thank you guys for the comments and constructive criticisms. I hope you guys will like the new changes on Shiraia. Overview Shiraia is a mobile, melee, hybrid type assassin, excelling at picking off single targets, while darting in and out of battle when in teamfights. Like most assassins, she is a high-risk, high-reward type champion, and her gameplay is quite complex. She utilizes her spells to stick to one target, not letting them escape and killing them upright if backup doesn't come or if that enemy cannot counter her. Statistics Skills *''Passive: ''Mark of Apportion - Whenever Shiraia lands a spell or a basic attack on an enemy unit, that unit will receive the Mark of Apportion. For the next 2.5 seconds, that target will be the only focus of Shiraia's basic abilities. *''First Skill: ''Apport - Shiraia instantly flashes behind a target. Afterwards, Shiraia's movement and attack speed increases for 2 seconds. Additionally, if Shiraia kills an enemy champion, the cooldown of this ability refreshes. ::: > This ability is advised to be maxed second, as this will be your main gap-closer ability. ::: > Attack and Movement Speed increase: 10%/15%/20%/25%/30% ::: > Cooldown: 7 seconds at all levels. ::: > If the enemy is marked with her passive, Shiraia instantly flashes behind the marked unit. *''Second Skill: ''Nail Barrage - Shiraia instantly teleports several nails at a target area, dealing damage and slowing all enemy units in that area for 1.5 seconds. However, if an enemy unit is marked with her passive, she focuses all nails towards that target, dealing increased damage and increased slow. ::: > This ability is maxed last because it is mostly a utility spell. ::: > Physical Damage - 75/100/125/150/175 (+ 0.6 per AD) --> Damage on an AOE basis <-- ::: > Physical Damage - 100/150/200/250/300 (+ 0.7 per AD) --> Damage on Marked Target <-- ::: > Slow: 10%/15%/20%/25%/30% --> On an AOE Basis <-- ::: > Slow: 20%/25%/30%/35%/40% --> Slow on Marked Target <-- ::: > Cooldown: 7 seconds *''Third Skill: ''Teleporter's Hand - (Passive) Shiraia always keepsakes several iron nails in her sling bag. Every basic attack, she teleports needles directly into her foe, dealing magic damage based on their current health which stacks up to 3 times. Shiraia can only stack up to one enemy at a time. :::::::: - (Active) Shiraia's next basic attack instantly teleports all needles that are inside a foe to certain focal point, dealing damage based on the current stack. ::: > This ability is maxed first because it is your main damage dealing ability. This is where your assassination skills rely, in collaboration with your other abilities. ::: > Magic damage per attack: 1%/1.5%/2%/2.5%/3% (+1% per 50 AP) ::: > Magic damage upon Activation: 150/175/200/225/250(+ 0.6 per AD) + 25 per stack ::: > Cooldown: 6/5/4.5/4/3 seconds *''Ultimate Ability: ''Chain Teleportation - A high ranked teleporter's signature is the ability to move from 1 place to another instantaneously. Upon using this ability, Shiraia blinks to a nearby location. After the blink, she gains a buff for 1.5 seconds which causes her basic attacks to deal increased damage. Additionally, whenever Shiraia lands a basic attack on an enemy unit, this ability's cooldown is reduced by 1 second. ::: > As with all ultimates, take at level 6, 11, and 16. ::: > Enhanced attack damage: 40%/45%/50% (+ 0.5 per AD + 0.25 per AP) ::: >Cooldown: 17/15/13 seconds Lore Piltover is a land of civilization and progress. It is not very surprising if one could find an Esper or two from the said city. A certain family, the Apparatio family, is a renowned family of Espers who specialize in Teleportation. For years, the family members would always spend their time secluded from other people to enhance their capabilities of Teleportation, and their main occupation is to serve the head of Piltover, acting as a long-range transporter. Most Apparatio members specialize in long-range Teleportation. One exception though, is the only daughter of the Apparatio family, Shiraia. She is a very talented and intelligent girl who exceeded the capabilities of her ancestors. She can teleport short distances, in a fast and dashing manner. Her family wanted her to stay at the manor to train, but she didn't want the life of seclusion. She pursued her dreams of adventure and decided to join the agency for Public Peace in Piltover at the age of 14. Trained by her superior and captain, Caitlyn, she became a top-notch officer, often catching criminals in the blink of an eye and would always arrive at the scene of the crime before it would even start. She became famous as the Lightspeed Goddess who always carries a bag of nails, which she uses to secure criminals, teleporting those nails in her enemies, pinning them down. When the recruitment for champions in League began, along with Caitlyn, she joined to League to become a better teleporter, and become a renowned Peace Officer. "I always had an easy time solving cases in Piltover, but I would have the day off if ever Shiraia is present. She could solve the crime on her own before I could even shoot. Such a big help, this young lass." ---Caitlyn, The Sheriff of Piltover Tips and Tricks *Shiraia excels at picking off one enemy at a time. Her standard combo would be: Chain Teleportation, followed by basic attacks, then acivate Teleporter's Hand, and then try to finish off with Nail Barrage. Only use Apport if your prey is about to escape. *Shiraia focuses more on her basic attacks, but her damage scale off from AP. Hybrid items are the best for her, such as Trinity Force, Malady, Wit's End, Madred's Bloodrazor and Guinsoo's Rageblade. *Shiraia may be a good assassin, however like most, she is high-risk, high-reward as well as quite squishy. Investing in items like Guardian Angel, Frozen Mallet and Shurelya's Reverie is advisable. *The most important thing to remember about her is that her abilities are more effective if you can land a basic attack first. *Chain Teleportation is way better in combat than escaping, as it's cooldown reduces the more you attack. However, if time calls, it can also be used to teleport away. Quotes Upon Selection: "They can't run from me. You know that!" Movement: "I'm faster!" "I can go faster..." "Teleportation sure is neat" "Heading there!" "Where's the crime scene?" Attacking: "A barrage of nails" "Directly teleported" "I can catch up to them!" "Let me get them for you" Joke: "They can run but they can't hide. Oh wait, they also can't run..." "I'm just a certain scientific teleporter" Taunt: "Run run as fast as you can, I can catch you 'cuz I'm Shiraia!" "Done running? Then let me catch up." History July 17, 2012 - Posted Shiraia, the Lightspeed Goddess July 19, 2012 - Edited her skill set and added statistics Category:Custom champions